¡Es la Guerra! ¡Ladron contra Samurai!
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Timothy acaba de llegar a la Orden,Lenalee parece ponerle especial atencion,cosa que no le agrada a cierto Samurai.¡Se han declarado la guerra!¿Quien captara la atencion de la china?Hay muchas batallas por delante¡Ninguno se rendira!...KandaXLenaXTimothy
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!eh aquí otro fic de mi querido Yu y mi primer fic no yaoi . Lo sé, es corto pero Ojala les guste n.n No recuerdo que noche es cuando Timothy llega a la Orden, gomen

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Es la Guerra! ¡Ladrón contra Samurai!**_

Aquello era imposible. ¿¡Como demonios podía pasar eso!?. ¿! Estaba perdiendo contra un niño¡?...¡Era…¡Era…¡Era la guerra!

Todo había comenzado poco después de que Timothy llegara a la Orden. Realmente no había hablado mucho con el chico, bueno, de hecho le importaba un bledo el chico… además ya le había causado un dolor de cabeza, pues había tenido que hacer un informe sobre él y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que hacerlo con el Moyashi y su niñera Link.

¿La razón de que le hubiera declarado la guerra al niño? Muy sencillo. Lenalee Lee. Desde que llego a la Orden el enano-Timothy- se pegaba a Lenalee y aquello no lo podía soportar, pero a la chica no parecía importarle mucho, al contrario platicaba horas con él, a veces el niño la ayudaba con la entrega de cafés y hasta comían juntos.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que él mismo había logrado en todos esos años. Ahora a Lenalee parecía agradarle inmensamente Timothy. Tal vez le daba ternura o algo por el estilo...

Indignado por la amistad de esos dos decidió hablar con el niño.

-Te lo diré solamente una vez, niño .-le dijo fríamente cuando estaban solos en uno de los tantos pasillos de la Orden

-¿eh?

-No te acerque a Lenalee mas…o me tendrás como tu enemigo

-¿Lenalee?...Te gusta…jum…lo siento pero no pienso alejarme de ella-le dijo Timothy

-¿Acaso quieres que te corte en pedazos?-mostro su espada

-Eso no le gustaría a Lena…-sonrió maliciosamente-¿Qué tal una competencia por su atención, su amor?

Curiosamente Kanda termino aceptando. Desde ahí empezó la guerra.

"Que tierno" pensaba el samurái "Cree que Lenalee le va a dar su amor. Es solo un mocoso ¿Realmente cree que Lena lo va a escoger a él?"

Cierto, Lenalee y Timothy se llevaban MUY bien. Pero había algo en que el chico no podría ganarle. Él la había conocido desde que eran niños, tenían una gran amistad-aunque él no lo admitiera.- La chica le tenía mucha confianza

Desgraciadamente Kanda se percato de algo una tarde.

**1º batalla: La batalla del consuelo**

El peliazul iba apenas abriendo la puerta de la sala de meditación y vio, al final del pasillo, que la china se había quedado congelada y pudo notar que las piernas le temblaban, no era difícil pensar la razón, Leverrier se acercaba por otro pasillo, se podía escuchar su fría voz

Kanda puso mala cara-aunque en realidad le encantaba que ella fuera a buscar refugio o consuelo con èl - esperando a que la chica corriera a refugiarse con él a la sala de meditación para huir de Leverrier…pero no lo hizo…Si corrió…pero no hacia él.

Confundido, el samurái la siguió y ¿a dónde la fue a encontrar? Primero vio que la chica entraba en una habitación-la cual el peliazul no reconocía- y dejo un poco abierta la puerta. Kanda se asomo sigilosamente por la puerta entreabierta y ¿Qué vio?

Nada más y nada menos que a Lenalee abrazando al dichoso Timothy. ¡A Timothy! ¡Y el niño también la abrazaba a ella y le daba palmadas en la espalada como consuelo!¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarla!?

En eso el chico levanto la cabeza por encima del hombro de la china. Sonreía…

Como dicen algunos, Tal vez Kanda había perdido una batalla pero aun no perdía la guerra

Aun quedaban muchas batallas por pelear…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí esta^^, como dije aun quedan muchas batallas por pelear así que esperen mas n.n, esto se me ocurrió como de la nada y como un descanso de mis otros proyectos, en fin…Me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece, Nos vemos!!!, Bye!!!


	2. La Primera Batalla de la fuerza

**2.-La Primea batalla de la fuerza**

Iban uno a cero, favor Timothy. Era insoportable, el niño solo llevaba una batalla ganada pero aun así Kanda se sentía frustrado y con ganas de rebanar a quien se le pusiera en medio-sintió una pizca de lastima cuando el desafortunado Choji paso por su lado-, se puso a blasfemar contra el enano ladronzuelo mientras se dirigía al comedor para desayunar su adorado soba.

Le pido su soba a Jerry y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio, no había nadie por ser temprano así que no importaba donde se sentara

Bendito soba…siempre le tranquilizaba…Se sereno hasta que cierto mocoso entro en el comedor. Hasta rompió los palillos que estaba usando.

Se miraron fríamente y después de pedir su comida Timothy se sentó en la mesa mas alejada del samurái.

Todos estuvo tranquilo unos minutos, el silencio reino hasta que Lenalee llego corriendo.

-¡Buenos días, Kanda, Timothy!-saludo la china

-¡Buenos días, Lenalee!-saludo el niño

-…-Kanda se quedo en silencio feliz internamente pues la chica había pronunciado su nombre primero…Se regaño a sí mismo, estaba siendo algo infantil…

Ambos chicos estuvieron atentos a la conversación de Jerry y Lena

-Odio pedirte esto, pero confió muchísimo en ti, Lenalee- decía el cocinero de sexo dudoso

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, yo arreglare el almacén

-Espero no sea mucho trabajo…Es muy grande

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, lo hare-sonrió

-En ese caso me voy ahora-El cocinero se quito el delantal y salió del comedor-¡Y no uses tu inocencia! ¡Komui quiere que descanses todo el dia de hoy!

-Ah…-suspiro-¡Esta bien!

-¿Te puedo ayudar, Lena?-pregunto Timothy quien apareció como por arte de magia a su lado

-¡Oh, Timothy! Voy a arreglar el almacén de comida, no hace falta que me ayudes, pero muchas gracias

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte, acabaras antes si tienes ayuda

-Yo también ayudare.-dijo Kanda mientras se levantaba, pero sin mirar a la chica

-¿De verdad?...bueno, supongo que un poco de ayuda no me vendrá mal-la china sonrio Y los tres se dirigieron al gran almacen que estaba detrás de la cocina de Jerry.

Había muchas cajas con verduras y demás alimentos

-Me dijo que apilara esas cajas alla-señalo una pared

-¡¿Todas esa cajas?!-pregunto Timothy. Por un momento Kanda creyó que ganaría por default-¿Realmente Jerry te pidió esto solo a ti?

-Si.

-Que bueno, que estoy aquí para ayudarte-el chico sonrio

Entonces se pusieron a acomodar las cajas. Leenalee cargaba las menos pesadas y las mas pequeñas mientras Kanda se iba por las grandes y pesadas

Timothy se puso frente a una caja y la miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Era muy grande y estaba repleta de vegetales.

Tomo aire e intento cargarla, pero no pudo despegarla del piso ni un centímetro

-Yo llevare esta-le dijo Kanda con una sonrisa burlona y cargando casi sin esfuerzo la caja

-Mejor ayúdame con estas-le dijo Lena inocentemente, señalando unas cajas pequeñas-Esas son demasiado pesadas para ti, que Kanda las acomode, es más fuerte

_Que Kanda las acomode,más fuerte…_

_más fuerte…_

_más fuerte…_

Las palabras de la china resonaron en la cabeza de Timothy

_Son demasiado pesadas para ti…para ti… para ti…._

El chico inflo las mejillas y se limito a cargar cajas pequeñas mientras el asiático ponía cara de complacencia

Lenalee había dicho que él era más fuerte…La victoria le sabia tan bien…Pero no podía desconcentrarse, por ningún motivo dejaría que el mocoso ganara las siguientes batallas…

Marcador:

Kanda:1 Timothy: 1

-Tonto samurái…-bufo Timothy mientras salía del comedor junto con Kanda-No sabes con quien te metes…Lena me preferirá a mí al final…estoy seguro.

-Eso veremos, debilucho

El niño se quedo pasmado

_Debilucho…_

_Debilucho…_

_Debilucho…_


	3. La batalla de la Caballerosidad

**3.-La batalla de la caballerosidad**

El marcador estaba empatado y Kanda y Timothy no desperdiciaban ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a Lenalee-el peliazul, por supuesto, siempre fingía estar fastidiado. El menor últimamente solía encontrarse con la chica en el comedor, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Kanda, mientras que Timothy se ponía celoso cuando la china meditaba a solas con el otro.

El odio que sentía el uno por otro crecía cada vez…

Una mañana Komui decidió mandarlos a los tres juntos a una misión a Londres, mas específicamente a un restaurante. Los empleados decían que cada día la decoración de todo el restaurante cambiaba sola y nadie sabía porque.

A unos pocos metros del restaurante. El samurái y el ex ladrón se miraron.

-Veamos quien es mas caballeroso con ella

-Tch, Como quieras

Cuando Kanda estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al restaurante Timothy se le adelanto y abrió la puerta

-¿Qué haces, Kanda?, las damas van primero-le dijo haciéndolo a un lado

-Muchas gracias, Timothy-le agradeció la china

-De nada

-tch…-Kanda le miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos comer algo-sugirió la china mirando el lugar-el viaje fue muy largo y ni siquiera desayunamos

Vieron una mesa vacía y se acercaron, el menor fue el primero en sentarse y Kanda vio una oportunidad. Cuando Lena llego a la mesa Kanda hizo hacia atrás la silla con un ademan para que se sentara

-Vaya, Gracias, Kanda

-De…nada-susurro sentándose él también

El mesero que se les acerco los miro sorprendido y nervioso al reconocer la cruz de sus uniformes. Una vez que comieron le preguntaron al mismo mesero si se podían quedarse ahí toda la noche para la causa del constante cambio en la decoración del restaurante, a lo que el mesero les respondió que sí.

En la noche los tres exorcistas estaban sentados detrás del mostrador. Afuera hacia frio y dentro del restaurante estaba helado. Lenalee era la que tenia mas frio ya que traía falda. Al verla el samurái se desabrocho su gabardina y se la paso

-Ten.

-Pero a ti te dará frio-replico la chica preocupada

-Estoy bien-respondió Kanda

-Ten también la mía-el menor también se quito su chaqueta

-Oh, Tim…Kanda…De verdad se los agradezco.

Al dia siguiente partieron a la Orden algo decepcionados pues la razón del cambio de decoración era que el dueño del restaurante-era el dueño pero no solía estar ahí en el dia- iba todas las noches a cambiar todo, porque no le gustaba que su restaurante se viera siempre igual-a los jóvenes les pareció que estaba algo loco y obsesionado.

Al llegar a la Orden Komui los recibió y este abrazo fuertemente a su hermana

-¡Que bueno, que ya llegaste, Reever no sabe a hacer un café decente!-dijo el científico-Dime, Lenalee ¿Esos pulpos no te hicieron nada indecente?-pregunto señalando a los dos chicos

-¡Claro que no!-se quejo Lenalee-¡Es más, fueron muy caballerosos conmigo los dos!

El samurái y el niño se miraron con odio

Por esta vez sería un empate

Marcador: Kanda 2 Timothy 2


End file.
